Keeping the Light Burning
by Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay
Summary: The next generation of Jedi Knights train as an invasion begins and an twisted alien race prepares to destroy everything they know. H/L, L/M, OCs, CCs.
1. Chapter 1

Let's get this show on the road.

Part of my Main Stream AU

Now we are going to get into the NJO Era of the EU. I had originally had decided not to have Lowbacca because George Lucas had said it was rare for Wookiees to join the Jedi Order. But after seeing the Youngling Arc from Season Five I rethought it and decided to put him in.

Some of my personal feelings will come through but I hope that it will be more like common sense than anything else.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jacen Solo shifted in his seat as Master Djinn Antilles gave a lesson in Origins of the Order. For the last few weeks they had been discussing how different cultures had in some way or another contributed in the formation of the Jedi Order. So little was known about what could have come from which culture and where certain beliefs stemmed from.

At the moment Master Antilles was talking about how there had been divides in the Order at different periods of time ranging from how the Force should be used, what they as Keepers of the Peace should do, if they should be allied with any government and the nature of the Force.

The class itself was interesting and Jacen was trying to see how it could help him as a Jedi but he was a little bored.

"How many of you are aware that some Force Sensitive cultures and different Jedi over the millennia theorized that the Force is an intelligent, sentient life form?" Master Antilles unexpectedly asked them.

Jacen raised his hand along with a few others.

"There is no way to prove whether the Force is sentient, semi-sentient or just exists. However the Jedi of old spoke about the Will of the Force which suggests that they might have believed that the Force has a form of awareness and a degree of intelligence at one point in time."

Jacen raised his hand suddenly curious to know if Master Antilles had done something.

"Do you have something to say Jacen?" Master Antilles inquired.

Jacen lowered his arm.

"Have you asked the Temple Guardians?" he asked the Jedi teaching the class. "They should know what the Jedi of old believed or they could even answer your questions."

Master Antilles gave him a bemused smile. "Oh I asked the Temple Guardians about the Force since they are part of it. They told me that when I die and become one with the Force then I would know all. But they did say that they did believe in the Force having desires but they couldn't decide on why."

The topic turned back to different thoughts on the nature of the Force.

xxxxxxxxxx

Mara Kryze Skywalker was tired. The Healers had all but confined her to a bed since she had become sick. It had been a simple mission with her Padawan Pter Rivers to the Cryus System. Everything had been going well until on their second night on the planet she had collapsed in the suite assigned to them for the duration of their stay.

The memories were paradoxically seared into her memory and a foggy blur. She remembered eating the food she had been ordered from the kitchen, her evening exercises, a cleansing shower, meditation, the door chime sounding, the confusion she felt at the sight of odd looking flowers, smelling them and finding the smell strange.

She didn't remember falling to the falling to the floor but she remembered Pter kneeling at her side. He had called out her several times using her honorific title and her given name; she barely heard him.

She remembered him using the Force to summon a commlink but she didn't remember what was said.

Mara remembered the medics arriving, she didn't remember being lifting onto a gurney but she remembered the light fixtures passing overhead.

She remembered a medic asking Pter if she was expecting as they entered a speeder bay but she could remember Pter responding.

She remembered the pain that tore through her and that for hours her grip on the Force had been tenuous.

Mara remembered hearing that her body was not only fighting an unknown virus but itself as well.

She didn't remember Luke arriving but she did remember the trip back to Coruscant. Once on Coruscant they had managed to force the virus into hibernation but not before it had wreaked havoc on her body.

They had learned very quickly that the disease would reawaken if a Healing Trance was attempted. The Healers had ordered her not to use the Force too much until they could learn more about this disease.

Mara had been used to doing so much on her own but now she couldn't stand by herself for more than a minute before her legs gave away and walking with the help of another or a medical walking aid would last five or so minutes before she couldn't get her legs to work. She had to use a hoverchair if she wanted to go anywhere outside of the Skywalker Family Suite.

She most likely would never have another child; she would never hold the boy she had seen so often in her Visions. She had learned years ago that the Force could be as cruel as It could be kind.

At the moment she was directing her hoverchair to the Solo's Suite with little Ilona walking beside her. Ilona had wanted to ride in her lap but at two years old Ilona was old enough to walk the reasonable distance from the Skywalker Suite to the Solo Suite. She had lost a lot of weight and a child sitting in her lap or just holding something there hurt more than she liked to admit.

Mara felt a small, thankful smile come to her face. If she thought having to use a hoverchair to go anywhere was bad then Leia who was confined to a hoverchair and was mostly confined to the Solo Suite.

Ilona ran the last three meters to the door but waited for Mara to arrive before she pressed the chime.

The door slid open via the Force and Ilona raced in to play with her cousin Galen. Mara guided her hoverchair through the door and smiled at Leia in greeting.

Leia looked worn but that was expected when one is experiencing problems associated with an unexpected, unplanned and complicated filled pregnancy. As of now Leia and the soon to be second set of Solo Twins were doing well but no one was taking any chances.

Mara glanced around the sitting area of the suite and noted that Ilona and Galen were playing with some Force Puzzles.

Now knowing where her youngest was Mara turned her attention to Leia who was sitting in front of the Hyren Gerbil Habitat and the connecting glass cages.

"Did you lose one?" Mara asked. The Solo children loved their Hyren Gerbils and had been devastated when one died a few months back.

"No but one of the glass cages is missing and has been missing for over a week." Leia informed her.

Mara directed her chair over to the stand with the habitat and saw at once that one of the glass cages was indeed missing.

"Any idea who took it?" Mara asked.

"I suspect it was Jacen because it disappeared the day after he came back from Yavin IV." Leia told her. "I hope it was just flower seeds that he brought back and not an animal."

"Have you checked his bedchamber?" Mara asked as she readjusted her chair's position.

Leia shook her head. "My chair doesn't fit through the door and I would have to clean the bedchamber to find it. I could ask Ani or Kunti or even Anak to go through it but Kunti is my Apprentice, Ani has more important things to do and Anak will just say that he does his part to keep their bedchamber clean and that I should be speaking to Jacen about the state of their bedchamber."

"And you hope that he took the lessons to heart about what happens when you introduce a new species to an environment that has no defenses against it." Mara added and earned a nod from her sister-in-law and friend.

"I don't sense anything alive in there either unless he has been dabbling in things he shouldn't be." Leia added.

Mara grimaced at the thought. It was unlikely that Jacen was learning things about the Force he shouldn't and the only being she knew of that he could possibly learn something like that from couldn't and wouldn't pass that knowledge on.

"Mommy?" little Galen's voice called out.

"Yes sweetie?" Leia asked as she turned her hoverchair away from the Hyren Gerbils.

"Ilona wants to play Hungry Nerfs." Galen announced.

"It's in Jacen and Anak's closet." Leia told him and the two children were off.

"I was hoping that I'd never have to see or hear that annoying game again." Leia groaned. "I hid it there before I was put on basically bed rest and for weeks no one asked where it was. All good things come to an end it seems." Leia lamented.

Mara gave Leia an apologetic smile.

xxxxxxxxxx

Galen opened the closet door in his big brothers' bedchamber and looked around for Hungry Nerfs but didn't see it among the spare boots. He glanced up and saw it on the shelf over the hanging cloaks and spare robes.

Galen called on the Force and slowly lowered the game into his grasp.

Once it was in his hands he turned and smiled at his cousin when something caught his eye: a light over something.

Putting the game on the floor Galen headed over to the light and pulled the cloak that was partially on it aside to reveal the missing glass cage filled with some strange plants.

"Wha's tat?" Ilona asked.

"Don't know." Galen answered.

Galen felt something against his bare foot and then a sharp pain. He didn't even finish screaming before he was out like a light.

xxxxxxxxx

Leia Skywalker Solo's head snapped in the direction of Jacen and Anak's door when she felt Galen's fear and heard both Galen and Ilona scream but not finish.

Without a thought Leia leaped from her hoverchair and hurried for the two small children. Everything seemed to hurt as she opened the door to the bedchamber. She spotted the two children lying crumpled on the floor but before she could enter the bedchamber her danger sense flared. Leia searched the area then felt something brush against her left leg and something sink into her ankle.

She barely managed to get a Mental Call off to the Temple Guardians before she lost consciousness.

Xxxxx

Obi-Wan Kenobi entered the Solo Suite with Anakin Skywalker hot on his heels. Obi-Wan immediately took notice of the two empty hoverchairs off to the side of the sitting area and called out to his daughter and Leia.

"Here," Mara's voice called out from where she was partially hidden by a sofa.

Obi-Wan entered the suite searching for the source of danger; he didn't sense anything which worried him.

Pushing his concerns aside he headed to his daughter's side and searched her body for injuries.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Galen and Ilona went into Jacen and Anak's bedchamber to get a game. Not long after that we heard them scream. Leia and I didn't think we just acted. I fell but Leia made it to the door but something most have happened because she called for help before collapsing." Mara reported.

"Call the Halls of Healing!" Anakin ordered.

Mara reached into the pouch on her belt and retrieved her commlink.

"This is Mara Kryze Skywalker, I am in the Solo Suite; Master Skywalker Solo is unconscious and I suspect that Galen Solo and Ilona Skywalker are as well. We need help." Mara informed the Healers.

_"Healers are heading for your position. Are you alone?"_ A reassuring masculine voice asked.

"No, there are two Temple Guardians with me now." Mara answered.

Obi-Wan stood and headed for the bedchamber where Leia was lying in the doorway with Anakin at her side.

"How is she?" he asked his friend.

"Something bit her. She momentarily regained consciousness but passed out again. I don't like what I am sensing from her and the little ones." Anakin reported.

"Did you check Galen and Ilona?" Obi-Wan asked.

"They were bitten by something as well but they seem to be doing okay." Anakin answered.

Obi-Wan nodded.

A few moments later a team of Healers arrived and the Living were loaded onto hover gurneys and taken to the Halls of Healing.

xxxxxxxxx

Padme Skywalker sighed as she readjusted the settings on her datapad as she sat in Galactic History Class. A minute ago she had Felt her mother's fear and that worried her; but she had checked on her mother and discovered that she was fine just upset about something.

She wished her father was still on Coruscant but he had left for some place with Knight Kyp Durron and would be gone for some time.

Padme Felt a warning through the Force and slowly scanned the room with her eyes and the Force and found nothing.

She took several cleansing breaths and started to organize her notes when she heard a bloodcurdling scream. Several mechanical things sparked and a few of them exploded. A moment later Padme found herself among a heap of desks, chairs and other students.

"Get them **off**! **Get them off!**" A hysterical feminine screamed.

Padme looked towards the source and saw Aditi Grunewald, a near human female Padawan, standing in front of the remains of her desk thrashing around in blind panic.

Padme watched as a Healer raced in and touched the screaming adolescent and she relaxed.

A Temple Guardian came in and carefully removed two things from Aditi. There was a hissing noise and Aditi started screaming again.

"Chaos take the Slitherers!" Aditi screamed as the things were put into a box. "Take them Chaos!" Aditi screamed as her Master Karai Shade hurried in and escorted her Padawan away.

"Ophidiophobia," Coris Nyte whispered, "fear of snakes or slitherers."

"How did they get in the Temple and on her?" Padme asked.

"I don't know how they got in the Temple but I believe they fell through the open vent in the air pipe in the ceiling." Coris told her.

Padme looked at the ceiling and saw that the air pipe in the room ran over the center of the room with a missing vent over the spot where Aditi Grunewald had been sitting.

"So they were in the ventilation system." Padme commented. "That's comforting."

"I'm guessing that the snakes came off world which means that someone brought them to the Temple." Coris commented.

"They are going to be in so much trouble." Padme commented.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So it begins. I will be cutting/altering different things.

Oh yes, Jacen is going to be in so much trouble in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

I had hoped to have this done this the last day of January but you can have everything.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jaina Solo had been sitting at a desk reviewing the basic etiquettes of several different Races in the galaxy when she and the other students had Felt the panicked but neutral upset in the Force.

Jaina knew it wasn't related to the sensations she had Felt from her mother but something had occurred and she was curious as to what had caused the Feeling in the Force.

Master Corray Ly-pah set the datacards she had been holding down and walked to the door and opened it.

Slowly the small class followed after the Jedi Master.

Tenel Ka slipped next to Jaina despite the miniscule space left for the girl.

They both watched in shock as a female Padawan about a year older than her was led down the corridor. The young female appeared to be a Caféaulait with skin the color of caf or hot chocolate with some type of milk or cream added to lighten it; it was an apt description since the Caféaulait skin wasn't a solid color but a multitude of patches or swirls of different shades of brown.

"Chaos can have the Slitherers." Jaina heard the Caféaulait mutter as Master Karai Shade led the young Padawan away.

A moment later Healers and a few Temple Guardians passed by helping some Jedi Students with various injuries.

Jaina watched as her cousin, Padme, appeared in the throng of students. Jaina broke from the door and headed for her cousin.

"What happened?" she asked; worried that something terrible had happened.

"Two snakes fell on young Aditi Grunewald and she had a panic attack fueled by the Force." Padme explained.

Jaina grimaced; she didn't envy the older girl at all.

"Snakes fell on her?" Tenel Ka's voice asked; she sounded horrified.

Padme nodded.

"Coris Nyte thinks they were in the ventilation shafts and they fell through a missing grate onto Aditi." The younger girl explained.

Jaina found herself gazing at the barely visible ventilation shafts and the thin but long grates to let the air into the rest of the Temple. She shivered slightly at the thought of something falling from the ventilation shafts and landing on her.

Jaina wished that Jacen had been taking Galactic History and sitting where Aditi Grunewald had been. Jacen loved animals and wouldn't have had a panic attack. But he was taking Basic Field Medicine but he would hear about it.

xxxxxxxxx

Luke Skywalker centered himself in the Force as he Felt different sensations from his wife and sister. He was worried about Mara but there was nothing he could do for his wife; not until they found a cure for the virus in her body.

"Master Skywalker, we will be exiting Hyperspace in a few minutes." Kyp Durron informed him from the pilot's seat.

"Prepare to contact the Republic Observation Base on Belkadan once we are in Real Space." Luke said as he tightened the co-pilot seat restraints.

"Don't tell them the real reason we are visiting." Cin Drallig told them. "The being we have come for can't know that we are on to him. If he learns that we are looking for him bodies will pile up faster than any massacre in history."

"No pressure to do this right." Kyp muttered sarcastically as they came out of Hyperspace.

"We might have to evacuate the scientists there." Cin added.

"Good thing we brought big ship." Kyp quipped.

"Do you want me to kick your butt once we get back to the Temple in a duel?" Cin asked calmly.

Luke leaned forward in his seat.

"Kyp, I brought you because you are good in a fight. Please don't annoy a Force Ghost; you can't win against the dead." Luke spoke with quite authority.

xxxxxxx

Danni Quee sighed as she headed for the communications room of the Republic Outpost. She had been informed that two men wished to land and speak to her.

She was worried about their request. A few of their telescopes were experiencing problems and a few instruments were malfunctioning. She had heard a rumor that members in the Senate were seeking to close a few of these Outposts and these two men could be from the Senate searching for reasons to shut this Outpost down.

Danni sent everyone out of the communications room.

"This is Danni Quee of ExGal-4 calling the _Forgotten Dream_ for further information." Danni said as she sat down in front of the holo screen.

_"This is Cin Walos with Anak Whitesun of the _Forgotten Dream_. We are seeking to land and speak to you."_ A male voice responded in a casual voice.

_"Tell her it's urgent we speak to her."_ A barely discernible voice spoke.

_"It's urgent that we speak to you."_ The male told her.

Danni weighed her options. If they were here for nefarious purposes they would be surprised to learn that there wasn't much worth stealing.

xxxxxx

Han Solo forced himself to keep calm as he moved around Healers, Medical Droids, medical equipment and other Jedi as he made his way to the room where his pregnant wife and youngest son were in.

He had been helping the older Jedi Students learn how to repair minor damage to fighters and other small ships when he had received the news.

Han paused for a moment before he pressed the door chime. The door opened a moment later revealing his beloved wife lying on a medical couch hooked up to monitors with little Galen sleeping curled up next to her.

"Captain Solo," Healer Cilghal greeted him as she moved a chair closer to Leia's medical couch.

"What happened?" Han asked as he stepped through the door so it could close.

"They both were bitten by Crystal Snakes." Cilghal informed him. "Galen is just asleep and has no ill effects. Leia and the unborn children were in distress but we were able to purge the venom from all three of them. Right now Leia is in a Healing Trance to help them recover from it."

Han nodded as he sank into the offered chair.

"CHAOS CAN _HAVE_ THE SLITHERERS!" A female voice screamed; shattering the relative silence of the Halls of Healing.

"Aditi Grunewald," Cilghal supplied, "she had the misfortune to have them land on her shortly after the incident in your Suite. She has a deep fear of snakes." She informed him.

Han smiled slightly.

"Sounds like she and Coruscant Antilles have something in common." He quipped.

xxxxxxx

Jacen knew something was wrong when he was brought before some of the Knights and Masters. He could Feel them using the Force to keep their emotions in check; their faces told him that the situation leading him to stand before them was serious.

"Jacen Solo," Ric Shiva began, "it has come to our attention that you brought two non-indigenous and dangerous animals to Coruscant. You brought two Crystal Snakes from Yavin IV knowing that they were dangerous and are not permitted in the walls of the Temple."

Jacen felt cold. He thought he had been careful in hiding the two Crystal Snakes. Anak was rarely in their shared bed chamber if he wasn't sleeping and his mother wasn't able to get through the door in a hoverchair.

"They weren't as secured as you thought they were." Meer Aissur informed him.

"The Crystal Snakes escaped and have bitten three different beings. Several dozen were then injured shortly afterwards when they fell on a Padawan and induced a panic attack." Ayrin Bitters Sibwarra told him.

Jacen lowered his head; he had never thought that things would get out of hand when he had smuggled the Crystal Snakes to Coruscant.

"The venom of a Crystal Snake can be damaging to anything from non-sentient creatures to sentient ones. You are fortunate that one of the bit victims was an adult and was able to call for help or a certain emergency operation would have taken place instead of a Healing Trance." Dev Sibwarra told him.

Jacen's thoughts went to his mother; pregnant with another set of twins and experiencing difficulties. She would have been in the Suite for a good part of the day with Galen.

"You are to report to the Galactic History Classroom and help with the cleanup work and any repairs being done on the machinery." Ahsoka Jixton ordered. "Any further punishments will wait until Master Skywalker returns from his trip."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Oh boy, Jacen is in trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yomin Carr was angry that a pair of Spacers could potentially ruin his plans. His people were just a few hours from beginning the invasion and he still had a few things to do before everything would be ready.

He tried to think of a way to speed the work up without alerting the pesky creatures that were native to this galaxy but nothing he could think of would go unnoticed; at least not for long.

_"All personal report to briefing room two when your name is called for an inspection; anyone who ignores this message and the inspection will be dismissed and not given a recommendation. Garth Breise." _Danni Quee's voice announced over the facility's PA system.

Yomin Carr felt his annoyance climb but he couldn't afford to lose this position. His people were counting on him destroying this outpost to help them get a better foothold on this galaxy. Supreme Overlord Shimrra himself had issued a decreed that this galaxy would be their new home. The Vuuzhan Vong had been traveling the Void for countless of generations until scout ships had breached this galaxy. The last Supreme Overlord had hesitated to enter and slaughter the inhabitances; he had wanted them to keep on going. Advanced scouts like Nom Anor had been carefully preparing the way for this invasion; he was ready to do his part.

Sending a silent prayer to the Gods Yomin forced himself to remain calm as he went back to thinking of ways to destroy this Outpost.

Now and then Danni Quee would announce another name which spurred Yomin to think faster.

_"Yomin Carr."_

Shoving his fear aside Yomin stood and headed for the assigned briefing room. Soon he told himself he wouldn't have to answer to this Infidel or any other; they would be made into sacrifices for the Gods.

Yomin arrived at the door and hoped that he hadn't taken too long. The doors opened as he approached and they closed behind him.

His eyes searched the room and he noticed that Danni Quee was with three beings he had never seen before. Two appeared to be male humans but the third was wearing clothing that hid the species but it appeared to be male.

The two human males started to ask questions about his planet of origin and about his earlier life. Yomin gave the answers he had given everyone else.

Yomin allowed himself to relax somewhat but he could feel that something was wrong with his ooglith masquer. It felt like someone or something was pulling on it in different places.

Suddenly he felt his ooglith masquer being forcefully ripped from his body. Yomin screamed in pain as his disguise was painfully ripped from him; taking pieces of his skin and small pieces of his flesh with it.

"What is that?" he heard Danni Quee demand in shocked horror.

Yomin didn't hear a reply but the third being walked up to him and he felt as if weights were being attached to his arms and legs.

"All personal evacuate this facility. Download the data we have then make your way to the ship that docked in the hangar earlier. Leave everything else behind; it will be checked then retrieved in a few minutes. This is not a drill; I repeat: this is not a drill." Danni Quee's voice spoke into what had to be the PA.

Yomin Carr knew he had failed but there were others that would rise up in his place.

What he did not understand was how he had been discovered when he had fooled so many.

xxxxxxxx

_Coruscant, two weeks later . . ._

Luke felt the weight of the Galaxy on his shoulders. An alien race from beyond the galaxy was beginning to invade from the void between galaxies. Then add on top of that his wife had a foreign virus in her body that was only dormant because she was barely using the Force.

At the moment the Force Ghosts were gathering in the bowels of the Temple discussing something that he was told he would understand one day. In his experience that was Force Ghost Speech for 'when you are One with the Force you will understand everything'.

What he did know about the Invaders was that they had been cut off from the Force millennia ago for what they had done to their home galaxy and the life within.

He had already informed the Jedi Order of what was going on and once the Force Ghosts returned from their meeting they would start making plans.

The sound of a heavy crate being set down rather hard brought him back to the present. He turned to see Nak and Mika standing next to a heavy looking supply crate.

"Hangar Bay Twelve could stand to be fixed." Nak told him as he crouched next to the crate to open it.

"Did something happen?" Luke asked; concerned for the safety of the Jedi and visitors.

"A pipe on the ceiling came loose and knocked some crates over; I was nearly crushed." Nak replied as he pulled a few pieces of machinery from the crate.

"One of the Padawans was in there as well but she wasn't injured." Mika added. "Our concern is that if one Padawan was using it as a place to train then others might have or will use it in the near future for training."

Luke nodded and added the damaged Hangar Bays to his continually growing list of places within the Jedi Temple that needed repair work ASAP.

"Have you found a possible cure for the virus in Mara?" Luke asked; changing the subject.

"It reminds me of something I heard of years ago but you could use the Force to purge it from the body." Nak told him. "I would have to see her myself and look at the blood samples that have been drawn."

"If it is awakened when she uses the Force or when someone tries to use the Force to put her in a Healing Trance maybe the blood of a Living Dead would give her a boost." Mika mused aloud.

Luke blinked in confusion.

"The Living Dead? I have never heard that term before." He told them.

Mika and Nak looked ill at ease.

"The Living Dead are rumored beings that did something and as a result Ashla/Bogden or the Force as you call them will not let them die. They cannot be killed and injuries heal themselves within seconds or when the object that caused the damage is removed." Nak finally answered him. "It's only rumors and there is nothing that I know of that says that they truly exist."

Mika smiled gently at him.

"Your wife will be healed Luke; I have seen it. I just don't know when or how." She told him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You, my readers, might get lucky today. I hope to update Many Lifetimes today and I have been flipping through 'The Chosen One' so this is an exciting day.


	4. Chapter 4

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mace Windu examined the walls of the room where all the Force Ghosts charged with the protection of the new Jedi Order had gathered. He had never known this room had existed until the Force had been Balanced since this room had been sealed millennia ago. The walls contained countless of prophecies that he was familiar with or had heard whispers of.

What had surprised him the most was reading the Prophecy of the Chosen One that had been engraved on the wall. The Prophecy he was familiar with was vague in places but this one was clearer in how it talked about how the Chosen One would face a Choice and if the Chosen One Chose the Dark then the Galaxy would know suffering but that after a period of time the Chosen One would be allowed to Choose again.

The Prophecy also talked about the ones that the Chosen One loved and how they could or would play into the Choices the Chosen One could or would make.

Still the Prophecy was vague on things like events, the Chosen One's gender and what the Chosen One might face. But it did confirm that the Chosen One would be created by the Force and have untold power.

Mace had asked years ago why the Prophecy had been mangled and was surprised but yet not by the response Lin Mai, another Force Ghost, had given him: fear. The Jedi Council thousands of years ago had feared the damage the Chosen One could do if the Chosen One decided to Choose the Dark over the Light the first time. Driven by their fear they removed pieces of the Prophecy, made it hard to find the Prophecy for several generations and ordered the Masters and Knights to be sparing in who they mentioned the Prophecy to.

After they had made sure that the true contents of the Prophecy had been hidden the Council had then decided to do something about those that could interfere with the Chosen One's Choice. To them it had been simple: no attachments.

The Order had already suffered from the poor choices and actions of more than several Jedi Knights where their families were involved so it seemed only logical to ban that form of attachment.

It had been easy since that part of the Code could be interpreted several different ways.

Mace had to acknowledge that fear had played a huge role in the demise of the Jedi Order. They had feared the Darkness and feared young Anakin Skywalker. They had allowed that fear to rule them and it showed in the decisions they made near the end.

But the Galaxy had learned important lessons during the reign of the Dark Side. Maybe some of those that had fought against the Empire would help fight the Vong; it made sense that they would need to be prepared for the battles that would be coming.

He looked one last time at the words one the walls before preparing for an experience he never thought the Force would be call on him to experience: partial revival.

It would hurt but he would have better control when it came to the Force and he would be able to communicate with others without having to use the Force to allow non-Force Sensitives to hear him.

He would have to keep his cloak since not all of his body would be visible at the same time but at least he would be able to do more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Obi-Wan slowly flexed all of his fingers and marveled at how good the movement felt. He felt better than he did when he had died; no pain and so much energy but he also felt paradoxically heavy and confined.

Returning to a physical form made with crude matter had not been as painful as he had expected but he had been told he might not since he had died from beheading and not from being shot to death or blown up or burned alive or dying of respiratory failure.

His clothes were slightly tattered but he counted himself lucky since others would be lucky to have the cloak they wore as a Ghost to cover themselves since their clothes would be nonexistent.

Obi-Wan looked around at the others and saw several staring at their hands while a others were laughing or making other noises with their mouths.

Glancing around Obi-Wan could see Shaak Ti and Stass Allie helping the other one readjust their slightly damaged headdresses while Aayla Secura seemed upset that her clothes no longer were clothes but rags that didn't hide anything.

'No revealing clothes Master Secura; you never know when you might have to hide the fact that not all of you is corporeal and what is or isn't changes; I am sure that you don't want it to happen in the middle of a conversation with one of the Living that doesn't know what we are." Master Cin snapped.

Everyone else seemed to be in different states of mind but mostly excited to be alive again but he didn't see Anakin among them.

Finally Obi-Wan spotted Anakin still in his cloak more or less draped face first on a wall with his arms out. Obi-Wan waited for a few more minutes before he started to make his way to him.

Obi-Wan had learned from Qui-Gon, Padme, Shmi and from occasionally observing his friend that Anakin had been cut off from outside interaction and sensations as Darth Vader. His injuries had been too severe to repair all the damage and Darth Sidious wanted Vader to suffer to make him stronger.

So if Obi-Wan had to guess Anakin was enjoying the sensation of the cold stone walls on his bare skin and no one could hear him breathe.

After a few minutes Obi-Wan continued to where Anakin was standing and noted now Anakin was reading what was carved on that section of wall.

"Is it interesting?" Obi-Wan asked once he was closer.

Anakin shook his head.

"It's just talking about some of the signs of the coming of the Chosen One." Anakin informed him.

Personally Obi-Wan was amazed that Anakin had mentioned the Prophecy. Anakin never cared for the Prophecy and for good reason. Because of the Prophecy he had had expectations put on him by all the Jedi that knew and himself; if that had not been bad enough it had attracted the attention of Sidious as well.

"Come," Anakin said; breaking the silence between them. "We need to discuss a safe place to send the Younglings, many of the Padawans, the Instructors and some of the Knights and Masters."

Obi-Wan paused as he remembered something that another Ghost had told him shortly before the events at the Forest Moon of Endor.

"Eras, we can send them to Eras." Obi-Wan said. "Adra Whitesun offered to help Luke if he needed it. Eras is in the opposite side of the galaxy from where the Vong are entering so they will be safer."

"If we decide on that course of action then it will be hard to get the Jedi to agree to send the children so far away." Anakin mused. "You will have to tell me how it goes since I will be getting a large part of our army to combat the Vong."

"Lucky you," Obi-Wan muttered sardonically.

"You have no idea how hard it is going to be to convince some of them to work together." Anakin returned as they joined their fellow Guardians in the center of the room.

Xxxxxxx

Mara watched as Nak examined the charts containing her information next to Cilghal. He had asked to see what they had on the virus to see if he could help.

"This virus is awakened by usage of the Force either by the patient or someone using the Force on her. It reminds me of something I was told about as a child but I will need to access the files on the computers. Maybe we could draw it out of her in some way." Nak commented.

"Mika mentioned something about a boost through another's blood." Cilghal prompted.

"It would be hard to find one of them and honestly finding one would be like trying to find someone hiding in plain sight. The Living Dead, the Unkillable or the Shunned look like your average being. They feel the needs that every living creature feels so can't know for sure someone is one just because they never eat, drink or sleep. You would have to injure them and see how fast the wound heals or if their DNA is corrupted or follow them around for years and notice that they don't age." Nak informed them.

Mara felt some despair at the news but some hope.

"I'm going to access a computer to find those files on that virus." Nak said. "I'll download the information on it so you can review it yourself."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Things are going a little slower then what I would like but I will deal with it.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I took so long. This time last week I started not feeling well and even though I don't feel quite up to par I feel well enough to finish this.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adra Pathfinder Whitesun had not been alive in over a thousand years but still things could and would bother her.

She still mourned the senseless destruction that had taken place on Eras and the deaths and pain that had come with it.

There were decisions she had made that she regretted and opportunities never taken or fully taken advantage of.

Eras was slowly being restored to its former glory. If anyone was to land they would be pleasantly surprised by what they found. The air was cleaner and things were growing and animals were wandering some places. Adra had been delighted to learn that the damage to Eras wasn't as bad as many thought. Some things still lived but had to be revived and nurtured but everything thing seemed to be smoothly.

"High Priestess something is happening that I feel you should know about." Aryaih Stardust one of their technicians called out towards her as the other woman approached.

'If it's the Invasion I know." Adra said as she examined a flowering bush.

"No High Priestess someone is accessing our computers." Aryaih reported.

Adra was confused and worried at the same time. How an unknown being was accessing their computers was confusing. To access their database one needed to either connect with an Ashlan computer or be using a very old database's computer since the inhabitants of the galaxy didn't believe that the computers were still functioning. It was almost frightening that someone could discover that it wasn't just rumors that Eras was haunted. They didn't really want to be bothered with stupid questions.

She turned from the bush and hurried through the gardens until she came to the Garden Entrance to the Temple.

Once inside she made her way to the area that housed their computers. Her husband, Shang, was already there with a few others.

"Someone is accessing our files on viruses and diseases." Shang commented to her. "They have somehow connected with our computers and are using other computers to make it hard to trace their position. However we think we traced the location of the computer they are using to get into our system." Shang continued.

"We should send someone to track the origins of the breach and attempt to learn if it is going to be a threat to us." Adra said.

Shang nodded and turned to Rosc Nightwind. "Take whoever you wish and be prepared for trouble."

Rosc nodded before he left the room.

Adra turned her attention back to the display as it now showed that whoever their mysterious hacker was now downloading all their medical knowledge.

The last being that had attempted to steal from them had been stripped of his memories and returned to the galaxy. But this being they knew nothing about who they were or their intentions.

Worse of all they knew that the computers still functioned after all these years.

xxxxxx

Luke was looking at the galactic maps which were predicting the possible course of the Vong. He had already contacted all his friends in the military and elsewhere and informed them of what was happening. He had sent Lando and Wedge the results of the tests done on Yomin Carr's belongings.

Lando had sent a message back asking for Yomin Carr's height, weight and build. Lando had explained that he had a friend that designed droids and his friend would be more than happy to design some dangerous droids to help defend the galaxy. Lando said he would be paying for them since it would be the least he could do to help his friends; he had added that if the Vong succeeded in wiping all the natives from the galaxy then his money was better off trying to fight them then sitting in a vault or destroyed.

He had just finished talking to Wedge and received reports that the higher ups were having a difficult time with the news but there were other reports coming in from the general area of Belkadan of ships that fit the description that Kyp and he had given.

There had been an odd disturbance in the Force and he was hoping that soon he would be able to check in on Mara and learn what Nak's thoughts were on the virus.

The door suddenly slid open and Luke was surprised to see that it was Obi-Wan but not the Obi-Wan he had grown used to seeing over the past few years. This Obi-Wan appeared to be alive but yet still a Force Ghost.

"I know of someone that will be willing to take the Younglings, Padawans and anyone else that needs to be protected." Obi-Wan told him.

Luke nodded. He knew that his questions would be answered later.

"Who?" Luke asked honestly curious to know who would be willing to take on the responsibility of protecting the next few generations of Jedi.

"Adra Whitesun the last High Priestess of the Ashla/Bogden Order." Obi-Wan said to him.

Luke blinked in confused shock. "Hasn't she been dead for about a thousand years?" He asked.

"She and many other members of the Ashla/Bogden Order are a form of Force Ghost on Eras. Years ago she told me that if you ever needed help she and the others would be willing to offer their services." Obi-Wan told him.

"Will you take me to Eras so I can ask her in person if she is willing to shelter the Younglings and the Padawans?" Luke asked.

"Yes," Obi-Wan answered, "the sooner the better."

Xxxxxxxx

The man that was known by the Jedi and the galaxy at large as Nak Skywalker sighed as he finished downloading all the information his people had on viruses and diseases. He wasn't sure why he had been so nervous about the whole affair. It wasn't as if someone was there on Eras to discover what he was doing. He paused long enough to stare at the bust image of Tisha Brightstar Skywalker longingly.

Over the years he had forgotten what she looked like. He didn't have any personal holos of her. He had been too afraid to take them and the questions they could bring up.

He remembered how he had loved to hear her sing; she had the voice of an ethereal being and the gentlest touch.

Knowing he couldn't wait any longer he closed out of the system and shut the computer terminal off.

For a few seconds he stared at the blank screen, as if Tisha's image would reappear suddenly on its own.

He retrieved the data wafers and headed back to where Healer Cilghal was waiting for him to return.

Xxxxxx

Corray Ly-pah called on all her training to keep herself calm as the ship she, Master Luke Skywalker and Obi-Wan were in approached Eras.

She had never thought she would ever return to this world but she was helping prepare the ship for landing on.

Corray was surprised and she could tell that Luke was as well as they flew towards the city of Asha. There forests that were beginning grow tall and grass, in a few places it looked like there were groups of herd creatures.

She watched in amazement as they moved around the bluff overlooking Asha and saw that the city wasn't a decaying ruin that she had been so sure would be there. Instead the city looked not too different from when she had last seen it.

The ship hovered over a bare section of ground where the Force had guided them to land.

The ship touched down and the systems powered down.

For a few moments the trio just stared out of the viewport at the darkening sky and the stars that were beginning to shine.

The constellations were familiar and yet not. No planet orbited it's host star, or stars, perfectly so every so often the temperatures on the planet would change and the stars would be in different positions.

In the gathering darkness movement from what appeared to be humanoid forms dressed in mostly white robes moving towards them.

"Looks like our welcoming committee is here," Corray heard Luke say softly. "We better not keep them waiting."

With that Luke stood and gestured for Corray to follow him.

Corray steeled herself to face the Whitesuns and the other Ashlans still here.

Xxxxxxx

Shang Whitesun watched as Luke Skywalker disembarked the ship with Corray Ly-pah and Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Shang ran a careful hand around his neck. A Sith Lord had beheaded him in rage as he had laid defeated in a ring of Sith when he had announced the knowledge that Ashla had just given him: that the Sith would be stopped by someone with Ashlan blood.

To add insult to injury one of the Sith had carried his head to the Temple and more or less mounted it on the wall.

His manner of death allowed him to detach his head from the rest of his body and he or someone else could carry it around. He had done so on a number of occasions to frighten intruders.

Shang started to walk through the crowd with Adra towards the Jedi.

"Master Skywalker, Corray Ly-pah and Obi-Wan welcome to Eras." Shang called out as he and his wife approached their visitors.

"Thank you High Priest Whitesun." Luke responded.

"You have questions?" Adra asked politely.

Shang watched as Luke hesitated for a moment.

"Obi-Wan told me that Adra offered aid if the Jedi ever needed it and with this pending invasion the Jedi need a safe place for the youngest members." Luke told them.

Shang smiled gently. He didn't have to look at his wife to know what she wanted; he already knew.

"We would be happy to protect the children and whoever else you decide needs to be protected and their guardians." Shang stated.

Luke nodded, looking relieved.

"High Priest!" Rosc Nightwind's voice called out suddenly.

Shang turned his head and was slightly surprised to see the former Shadow Warrior walking towards him to Lilith Stardust both of them carrying what appeared to be a piece of a ship's hull between them.

The others in the gathering parted to allow the part through.

Shang watched with guarded interest as Rosc and Lilith laid the piece of hull on the ground. His eyes widened slightly as he noticed the symbol etched on it. Someone had cleverly combined the symbols of the Order of Ashla/Bodgen and Skywalker Family. Below that symbol was a bladed implement with _Crystal Knife_ etched in Basic underneath it.

"This was part of a ship we found in a large hangar on a planet in the Orazla System. The whole system is empty even though two planets are inhabitable but there's nothing really of value there. The hangar had hundreds of ships from the light freighter class that according to the Galactic Database date from the present to a thousand years ago. The ship this came from was one of ours near the back of the hangar. We set up some cameras since it looks like the hangar is still used by whoever uses it." Rosc reported.

Shang nodded in approval as he examined the larger symbol.

"I know that symbol." Luke stated.

"Oh?" Shang asked.

"It's the symbol of Skywalker Freight. My ancestors started it after their families were killed here." Luke stated.

"What were their names?" Shang asked as he stood.

"Her name was Mikayla Moondancer and his name was Anak Skywalker; they were freighters." Luke answered.

Shang frowned.

There had been a Mikayla Moondancer that had been a member of a freighter crew. She had been his granddaughter with the same name's cousin. They called the freighter Mika and the upcoming Priestess Kayla to tell them apart. But there had been no Anak Skywalkers on any of their freighters.

Could young Anak Skywalker have survived and rescued by Mika Moondancer?

Shang found himself staring into the night sky. Maybe it was time to search more vigorously for the security footage of what happened that day. They had searched but not found the footage but with this knowledge they needed to know more.

He couldn't allow another breach to happen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I might update again before the end of the week but I don't know.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry I took so long compiling this chapter. Some of it was deciding what I wanted in the chapter and getting it in. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Wedge Antilles was nervous as he watched as a decent sized group of Vuuzhan Vong moved not too far from the place where he was hiding with a Temple Guardian and some soldiers that the Guardian had brought along. "There's about twenty of them." Wedge whispered. "We can take them." One of the soldiers commented drily. "I have a question General Antilles," the Guardian began, "if the Force was going to Curse you would you rather be cut off from It along with your descendants or would you rather be connected but nothing can kill you?" The Guardian asked. Wedge blinked. It was a strange question and he couldn't understand why the Guardian had even asked it. But he took time to think about the question and what the repercussions his wife and children would face. "Maybe the latter, it has to be better to keep my weak connection to the Force and be impossible to kill." Wedge finally answered. "Each fate is just as terrible as the other." The Guardian answered. "For the Force to retreat from you and your descendants is a terrible fate but to see friends and comrades fall around you but your wounds heal either immediately or as soon as the object that created the injury is removed; to see your loved ones grow old and die while you appear to have not aged a day since you were Cursed is just as terrible." The Guardian explained. Wedge swallowed at the thought of being in a shootout, being shot and seeing his friends fall around him but he could get back up and continue shooting. He would have to fake his death if he wanted it to stay a secret and move around every so often so beings wouldn't get suspicious of him. It would be a lonely life. "Let's take them sir." One of the soldiers said suddenly. "We have more than enough power to overrun them." "We need to wait for a few more minutes." The Guardian returned. "You do remember that I am a pilot and not a soldier." Wedge whispered after a moment. Yes he knew how to fire a blaster and throw grenades but he wasn't trained for the battlefield. "I know, you are here to witness the battle and help make a few decisions." The Guardian replied. After a few minutes the Vong walked passed again. "Now," the Guardian whispered. Wedge watched as the soldiers and the Guardian leaped from their hiding places and opened fire on the Vong. Wedge couldn't help but be surprised by the skill the soldiers were showing as they fought against the Vong. More than once he was sure that different soldiers and the Guardian had been dealt killing blows but he decided he had to be mistaken since they continued to fight. Finally all the Vong except for one was dead and the Guardian signaled Wedge to join them. Wedge stood and carefully walked across the battlefield to the soldiers, Guardian and the surviving Vong Warrior. 'You will deliver a message to your superiors," the Guardian began. "You will tell them that if they continue to invade this galaxy that it will be a long and bloody fight for your people. Your people will only know sorrow as the death toll climbs and your victories will come at steep prices for your people. The dead themselves will rise again to defend this galaxy if they are needed. Now go." The Guardian stated. The Vong Warrior fled in what appeared to be fear. "We need to get back to Coruscant and report what happened here." The Guardian said as he and the soldiers turned to face and Wedge wished they hadn't. The Guardian's cloak and robes were torn and stained red with blood with some fading evidence of serious injuries. The soldiers looked worse; they had obviously received killing injuries but somehow were still alive and well. "All of these soldiers died at different points in history; they volunteered to return and help defend the galaxy against the Vong." The Guardian explained. "And you?" Wedge asked. "In life I was a powerful Force User at one point in my life I commanded entire armies. My enemies both feared and respected me; my men found my courage and my tenacious attitude anywhere from inspiring to exasperating. Many beings that knew me if you asked them how I would die would have answered a blaze of glory and taking as many of the enemy with me as possible. They would have been shocked if they learned that I died as a result of old injuries and that I accepted my impending death. I was surprised when I became a Force Ghost, I was expecting to fade away and become part of the Cosmic Force." The Guardian answered. Wedge nodded and led the way back to the ship. Xxxxxx Kyp watched as Mika Skywalker walked in front of dozen Knights and Masters in Training Room Ilkarian, one of the largest training rooms. Mika had volunteered to help them train in ways to defend against the Vong since her main weapon was a whip and the Vong could use a snake like creature as a whip or a staff. Kyp honestly wasn't looking forward to the lesson. It wasn't because he felt he had nothing to learn but that lightwhip of Mika's looked deadly without being turned into something that could cut deep gashes into flesh, painfully searing it, and remove appendages. The end of the lightwhip was a thin but sharp wire and the part before that had sharp pieces of metal or something similar sticking out of it; it would hurt if those parts came in contact with living flesh. Kyp watched with some unease as Mika carefully removed her Ashlan Lightwhip from wear she had it around her neck like some bizarre necklace. "As some of you are aware a whip can be used to relieve you of your lightsaber." Mika began. "There are a few ways to guard against it but I will not physically show you since it will be very painful. However Ashla or the Force I have found is a great ally when it comes to warning you of danger with training and practice." Mika stated. Kyp almost winced; he could Feel that she was going to call on him and knew it most likely wasn't going to be pleasant. He was glad that so many of the students were elsewhere; either being moved to Eras, packing to leave for Eras or in lessons. He wasn't vain but a somewhat friendly fight between two experienced Force Users could become dangerous and sadly some children didn't know when to stay back and not interfere. "Kyp Durron, will you please come to the middle of the room?" Mika asked politely. Kyp walked to the center of the room he never once took his eyes off Mika as she toyed with her lightwhip and his Senses open for trouble. The moment he was about an arm's length away Mika retrieved a vibroblade from a sheath on her belt. Kyp did a quick visual search and noted that Mika had several other sheaths concealed in a few other places. "The Vong will use other weapons against you and from what I understand trickery that might interest the Sith." Mika said. Kyp gave a slight nod; the Vong that different groups had managed to capture were slippery and dangerous. "How many knives do I have on my person Master Durron?" Mika asked. "You are holding one and three others in sheaths. One sheath is on your lower left leg, a second is on the thigh of your right leg and the third is in an arm sheath concealed in your left sleeve." He answered quickly. Mika smiled deviously and Kyp knew that he had been wrong about the number of knives on her person. Kyp watched as Mika grasped one of the chains that hung around her neck and started to slowly pull it up until a hilt of a thin crystal knife appeared above her tunic collar. Mika finished removing the crystal knife and Kyp noted that it wasn't sharp but he would bet his extensive holo-documentary collection on dog fights that it would hurt if Mika decided to ram it into someone. "This has been in my family for untold generations and even though it will not pierce skin if I ran a finger across it but if I needed something to stab someone with then I could do some serious damage." Mika said as she twisted the crystal knife between her fingers. "In my opinion if you fight a Vong keep a respectful distance unless you know what weapons they have in their arsenal. Your best bet would be to use the environment to your advantage before either capturing them or dispatching them." Mika told them. Kyp's eyes examined the wall behind Mika and noticed the weapons racks, the racks containing remotes, the dueling droids lining the wall and several display cases. Slowly an ideal built in Kyp as he took further inventory of the objects on the wall and the other ones. "Ready to begin Master Durron?" Mika asked as she dropped her crystal knife back behind her tunic. Kyp nodded as the other Knights and Masters headed for the stands. Kyp called a practice blade to him from one of the racks and settled into a defensive position. Mika twisted something on the handle of her lightwhip and removed two things insuring that no one would be seriously injured by her lightwhip. Within a few minutes the floor rearranged itself and the battle began. This battle wouldn't be about who was better with their chosen weapon but a training exercise to learn different defensive techniques and try to make the best of the situation. Mika was a deadly fighter; anyone that went against her testified of her strength and speed. She did have weaknesses but she was well trained. Not for the first time Kyp wondered who and where Mika had learned how to fight. Masters Dasha and Lukas said that both Mika and Nak knew how to use the Force when they were rescued from Order 66 and they suspected that the pair had a secret. Adi Lukas Moss spoke of a large Hangar that the pair had on a planet full of different ships that were anywhere from recent models to ancient craft. Aayla Lukas Rosc spoke of a time when she had been abducted by Nightsisters and both Nak and Mika came to her rescue. She didn't remember too much of the incident but she did remember that the pair left no survivors and that their clothes had been turned to rags and dried blood covered them. Aayla Rosc didn't remember either Nak or Mika received any injuries but she tried not to remember that incident unless she had to. Jeorje Lukas did say that they visited a planet after that incident and rented a place for a week. Nak and Mika had sent Jeorje to do it and once they were done the pair had monopolized two of the refreshers for hours. Kyp quickly pushed his stray thoughts aside since he could Sense that Mika was about to end the stare down between them. Mika was soon moving and would have been dangerous if this wasn't a mock fight. Kyp felt some satisfaction that he was being kept on his toes but soon he would be able to test one of the lessons she had mentioned a few minutes ago. A minute later Kyp saw the opening he was waiting for a used the Force to push Mika into a display case and then drop a weapons rack on her. But Mika had the last laugh he found himself being thrown into a group of training droids. Sore from his landing and some of the droids landing on him Kyp stood and stumbled towards the other side of the room only to pause at the sight of Mika covered in blood. He had misjudged the strength of the display case he had thrown her into and now pieces of transparisteel were embedded in her body. "Get a medical team down here!" Kyp snapped as he hurried to Mika's side. Within seconds Kyp reached Mika's side and could see that the damage was worse than he had originally thought. Her left leg was twisted at an unnatural angle and he could tell that her left arm was broken in several places; threatening to break skin in one place. As he and Kyle moved a few more pieces off Mika's right side Kyp couldn't stop the curse that escaped his lips. Mika's right arm looked like it was crushed and the bone of her lower right leg had broken through skin. "I feel like a Tot decided that I would make a good toy." Mika mumbled; her voice was thick with pain but she sounded lucid. Her eyes opened and she looked at Kyp and gave a weak smile. "I see you understood the lesson about using your environment to your advantage. But if initial reports are anything to go by it might be harder to shove a Vong with the Force then it was to shove me." Mika suddenly bit out a curse; Kyp decided that she had just realized the extent of her injuries. "Cilghal will be here in a minute to take you to the Halls of Healing." Kyle reported. Mika grimaced but didn't say anything. Oddly enough her Force Presence radiated worry. A moment later the doors opened and a few Healers came in with a hover gurney. One of them gave an expletive before they carefully loaded Mika onto the hover gurney. Kyp hoped that Mika wouldn't be hung up too long with those injuries but he knew it was unrealistic expectation. Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx The scene with Mika and Kyp wasn't originally part of the story but I thought of a scene that is coming later in the fic and I thought it would be beneficial if someone knew the truth about Mika and Nak. 


End file.
